The Misadventures of Hyuuga Neji
by litlesephiroth
Summary: It's dumb. It's funny though. Just read it! The title explains the story thank you. Have fun! If you don't like dumb pointless stories don't read it.
1. The Genius and the caged bird

The genius and the caged bird

This story is about the genius and the cage bird, well obviously the title says.

Walkin down the street is the genius of the Konoha Noble Family or I'm going to call the K.N.F makes it sound cooler.

Back to the story

"Neji!" Said by a person. Neji look to the right, "ohayo Ten Ten" said cheerfully with a smile by neji. "here is the grocery you sent me to get." said with a smile by the lovely Ten Ten . "Thanks now get lost," Neji said in a very very nice way with a smile. "here is the money I owe you Neji" Ten Ten skipping away singing la de da da de da.

Neji walking down the street thinking only three block away from my house, (which is a apartment that has 1 room, 1 bed, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, and 1 shitter. The apartment is clean and there is a . . . . . . it's a secret) out of no where the wind blows. "I know I'm not going to sleep well today" thinking that's what the wind told him.

Arriving at his house that is across the street from the Hyuga's mansion where he did live, (he should have move farther than that) "home sweet home" said Neji looking down at his door mat which says "I'm not home so don't knock." Unlocking the door and walking in seeing the caged bird and making eye contact. "Neji has a big o butt!" said the caged bird sitting on the stick that supported the weight of the bird. "Stupid bird, why do I have to keep you!" said while throwing a stick at the cage. "ha You missed and you call your self a ninja!" said the bird in a cheerful way.

Neji walks into the next room throws grocery's on the floor next to room door, plops onto the bed face first, arms all spread out like a bird. -Knock knock- two thuds on the door. "Man now I have to get up." Said in a whisper, walks to the front door uses byakugan to see who's on the other side and see the Kazekage of the village of sand Gaara. "Damn, what did I do now" said Neji before opening the door, "hey Gaara of the sand aren't you supposed to be in your seat at the nation of the sand?"

"I need you to do a secret mission for me and you can't tell anybody" said quietly by Gaara and walks in the apartment and sits on the pillow on the floor that Neji threw at the bird a few days before. "What a beautiful bird you have." Gaara said smiling! "that's a stupid bird" said Neji. "oh yeah the SECRET mission, it is:

S-ee E-bisu's C-ute R-at E-li T-oday.

That is the mission that I request that you do" said to Neji by Gaara with a serious face. Neji had a puzzled look on the face like he was crazy. "here is the camera that you will take the picture of Ebisu's rat, so can you do this for me?" said Gaara with a serious face. "How much am I getting out of this" said Neji with a straight face. "You will be getting $500 for just a picture of Ebisu rat" said Gaara. "ok I will do it" said Neji getting ready to leave his apartment. "Make sure you lock up ok" said Neji with a trusting voice.

Out the door Neji makes his way to Ebisu mansion, "damn I don't know where his dumb rats at." With a thinking face. On the outside wall of Ebisu's garden, Neji jumps onto the on top of the wall with the camera in one had and the other hand empty,(could not think of anything to put in his hand) using byakugan to see what's in the mansion and seeing where the rat is located. "Damn it's located in the center of the mansion. Neji also see Ebisu walking around naked because his was alone in the mansion. Blinded Neji because Ebisu so freaken white. Neji jumps to the ground in the garden.

Jumping from the roof Neji landed behind a bush that covered his body so no one would see him. Neji uses byakugan to see through the bush and jump on the dirt very quiet before stepping on to the wood, he stops and sits on the wood and takes off his shoes. Then he starts to head for Ebisu's rat Eli. Quiet as the air in a meadow, with no moving wind or a sound to be heard. Neji ran threw the hall then jumped behind a pole to not be caught by Ebisu walking through the hallways because he heard a thump in the hallway. Then a cool breeze shivered Ebisu because he was naked. Ebisu look down and said "it's that small now!"

See the rest in the next chapter


	2. The Secret Mission

Chapter Two

The Secret Mission

Ebisu look down seeing how small it was because of the coldness, Ebisu ran down the hall looking for a blanket so he can cover him self and keep him self warm, well in the mean time Neji runs the other way to Eli the rat. Neji enters the room looking on the floor. Neji said "screw this, Byakugan!" looking for the rat that was hiding under some stuffed animal that was shaped like a frog. Neji lifted the it up and seen the rat pulling out the camera and taking a picture of the rat then started out the door than heard Ebisu on the other side put the kunai's in both hand and feet then jump into the air and stuck the ceiling like peanut butter to a slice of bread.

Open the door did Ebisu walk in to pick up his rat Eli, Ebisu just walk out with out noticing Neji. Neji jump down cautiously look from left to right, (which he just could have used his eyes) standing up when the coast was clear Neji then walk out the door took a right and went into the kitchen and started snaking on some food.

Foot steps could be heard form a distance like into the next room Neji tried to dart out of the kitchen, but clumsy him, stepped on a banana that was in the door way. Neji slipped and hit the back of his head and said "CRAP!" Ebisu heard the noise and ran into the kitchen and seeing no one there.

Neji has escaped by out the back door and went to his place. Neji unlock the door and walk in "there's the loser ninja" the bird said. Neji took of his sandal and threw it at the caged bird saying "shut up you stupid bird." Locking the door and walking past the groceries from the same day, walking to the bed flop he went, saying "I'm done for today."

The Next Morning

Knock knock! "It's too early," said Neji. Getting up and walking to the front door opening the door, Gaara was there and asking "did you get the picture?" Neji pulled out the camera and said "where's my money?" Gaara pulled out the money and said "here's the money, thanks for doing the job." Gaara disappeared into the wind.

Neji got up took a shower and got dry then dressed, notice the bird wasn't saying anything. So he check on the bird and seen that the bird was a sleep. "finally" Neji said with some relief. Neji put his sandals on and headed out the front door down the street.

Neji seen Naruto walking down the street. Neji ran towards Naruto and ask "good morning" with a cheerful smile. Naruto replied and said "I'm goin to go train" with a cheerful smile. "it's boring I'm going back home," said Neji. "See ya later Naruto," "same to you Neji." Neji walks back to his house, and watches -NARUTO- where he beat up Hinata.

Knock knock! "who is that at the door" walking to the opening the door and seeing Gaara again. "what's up" said Neji. "there is a problem," said Gaara with a dead serious look. "the film that you had you didn't have the lenses cap on did you?" "what! You serious, my bad"

Wait till the next chapter to find out the rest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A start of a new day AKA "the mission"

"Are you serious!? Well its your problem now." Neji saying in a cruel cold way. Gaara takes a deep breath " oh well, I gotta get going to the Nation of the Sand, well see ya later Neji" Gaara said in a cheerful smile.

Gaara walking out the door while the caged bird said "don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out!" saying in a screeching tone. Gaara just ignored as if it weren't there.

Neji fell on the bed with a slight relief. While laying down Neji thought to him self _I should do a mission today . . . . . . maybe a b-rank, possible a A-rank hmm . . . decision, decision, decisions what should I do. . . .hmm . . . . _

Knock Knock "Mail!" said the little new delivery boy and now a Genin completing a D-rank mission.

Konohamaru now a Genin of konoha delivering mail. Neji opens the door "oh hey Konohamaru is this my mail" while holding out his hand. Konohamaru happily giving the mail. Neji then Slams the door and walks to his bed with out saying a word to konohamaru.

Opening the mail reading the letter that is summing to him to the mission hall. Man speak of the letter. Just as what I was going to do . . . . . . .

Neji got ready and walked to the konoha mission hall where Tsunade the 5th Hokage was sitting waiting for him with nothing else to do.

"Hey you summoned me." Said in a happy voice by the Great Neji. "Great the one perfect for the mission, Your mission is to **Assassinate The Trader of konoha Village Uchiha Itachi**" Said in a dreadful voice. Neji looked very happy. "Ok I'll take this one." "this is a **S**-ranked mission ok, so go do what I said" Tsunade saying in a delighted voice.

Neji skipping out the door singing "La de da de da." Neji pack all his stuff including his kunai's, sheriken's, and other stuff. "I'm ready I'm ready I'm ready skipping out his house" Neji said in a cheerful voice.

While walking out of Konoha village Neji thought to him self _. . . . . . "Wait I have to do this all by myself . . . . man I'm pretty lucky"_ thinking that with the happiest smile he could ever put on his face.

End Chapter

See how far he gets in the next chapter.


End file.
